Chapter2: The truth about Relena and Herro
by JadeIvy
Summary: Relena gets impatient and demands the making of her movie. However, Things get out of hand.


**chapter 2 (The truth about Relena and Herro) ( I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters...however, I did add a few of my own P)**

Relena Darlian also known as Releena Peacecraft enters the quiet waiting room with Duo Maxwell. She scans the room with her watchful eye and doesn't find what she is looking for. She lets out a sigh of relief and sits in the far corner. Duo sits across from her. "Releena , why is it you have someting to prove to Herro? I mean, i thought you two were friends?" asked Duo as he was looking at a painting of a half dead dog. " Excuse me Duo but i believe that you are wrong with a capital "w". First of all I have never liked Herro. He was the most annoying person I have ever meet. He would be sooo concieted and so loud... and to think , he plays a character that is suppose to be quiet." said Releena as she twirled a strand of hair. "Well that describes you very much" laughed Duo and Releena throws a magazine that hits him in the face. "Ahem! excuse me! your producer is ready to see the both of you." said the secretary. " finally " mumbled Releena and she drags Duo towards his office. " good morning Ms. Darlian and Mr. Maxwell please sit down. "

"uh thank you , Mr. Tabono, but let's get to the point. I want to make a movie that I star in. I dont want to be chasing after a boy that is anti-social. We also need to cut that dramatic nonsense out ! I want some more action. I mean real action! I want this show to be great !' yelled Releena , she is now standing on the table and shouting at the top of her lungs waving a pen in her hand. " I want to be inspirational , influential! I want...ahhhhhhh" Duo grabs Releena'sleg and pulls her towards the ground. He makes a weird face at her and then sits back down. " I am really sorry for Releena's stupidity, she forgot to take her pills this morning." siad Duo " oh dont worry no harm done. Releena obviously has talent and spunk. I will let her make that movie. But She must not go over board and make something controversial. Understand?" " Yes Mr. Tabono, I will make you proud." replied Relena while she was fixing her hair. " Good now i must get back to my work. Good bye."

" I don't care if you are upset Duo, I had to make a good impression! " yelled Reelena as she and Dou walk down the rainy alley. " you made a complete fool of yourself and embarrassed me. Im not going any where with you again." Duo pulls a strand of hair behind his ear, turns around and sees Releena staring at something through a store window. " releena!" cried Duo " what are you doing now?' " Oh my god Duo, they are selling combat boots! I have always wanted one when i was younger!" said Relena. " your a fool...come let's go before we get pneumonia and not be able to make YOUR movie." " oh yeah right!" giggles Releena...They both walk home hand in hand.

" She what!" yelled Herro. " you can't be serious?.. She told you that? I have never done that. yeah ok bye" Herro hangs up the phone. He sits in front of the television and begins to think . _Releena? why does she think that way about me? I barely talk to the fool. ..._The phone rings. " hello?" said Herro " hello , This is Duo, I need you to come and settle this mess now. i cant bear it any longer. Releena is driving me insane with her obsession that it's sicken." "ok im on my way."...

" I am not obsessed with this movie" Screamed Releena..as she thows a chair at Duo. Duo ducks and the chair hits the wall and left a dent. " yes you are ! Releena this is madness! you know Herro has done nothing to you... he didnt make Gundum wing you know...he was only playing his part!..." yelled back Duo this time he hides behind the sofa. " Oh yeah! well you know what! i dont care what you think! you just want to stand up for the jerk when he's not even important! Boys stick together like glue...and it's true!" Releena throws herself on top of Duo and begins to punch and him. Dou manages to get away..and runs into the kitchen. ( stupid fool.) Releena runs after him and picks up a knife..." Im gonna end this once and for all!" " Releena no!" screamed Herro , he runs towards her and tackles her, taking away the knife. Releena lets out a blood curdling scream and faints from anger..but quickly wakes up and transforms into a man eating feline!

Thank you for reading...hope you enjoyed

jadeivy


End file.
